1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadband optical spectrum generating apparatus and a pulsed light generating apparatus. More specifically the invention pertains to a broadband optical spectrum generating apparatus that generates a broadband optical spectrum as well as to a pulsed light generating apparatus that generates pulsed light having a desired wavelength in a predetermined wavelength band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Widely broadened optical spectra called super continuum have recently drawn attention in the field of optical communication and optical measurement. A diversity of broadband optical spectrum generating apparatuses and techniques have been proposed to utilize optical fibers having nonlinear effects and thereby generate the super continuum (for example, JAPANESE PATENT LAID-OPEN GAZETTE No. 8-234249, No. 10-90737, No. 11-160744, and No. 11-174503).
Optical fibers of several hundred meters or even several kilometers are, however, required in such prior art broadband optical spectrum generating apparatuses and techniques, and are thus unpractical. Multiple amplification stages are required for excitation light, which is used for generation of super continuum. This results in undesirably complicated construction and large size of the apparatus.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide a broadband optical spectrum generating apparatus that generates an easily handled, widely broadened optical spectrum. The object of the present invention is also to attain size reduction and simplified construction of the broadband optical spectrum generating apparatus. The broadband optical spectrum generating apparatus of the invention aims at generating pulsed light of an arbitrary wavelength out of a wide wavelength band.